The Greatest Mistake
by toLoveaMalfoy
Summary: When James Potter asks Lily Evans out - again - for Valentines Day, Lily agrees, but swears that it will be the biggest mistake of her life. But can the biggest mistake turn into the greatest mistake? ONE-SHOT T just in case.


I sighed, sitting on my bed. While everyone else in our room was talking excitedly about their dates, and what they were doing, I was just sitting there, catching up on some homework. Yep, you got that right. Today is Valentines Day, and I, Lily Evans, would once again be alone. I don't even get anymore requests from James Potter to go out with him. I kind of miss them, but I would never, ever, admit that to anybody. The truth was, ever since James had given up on me, I see him in a completely new way. He wasn't just the annoying ego-maniac 17 year old boy that was apparently head over heels for me. No, now he was normal, funny, and dare I say it....kind of cute.

"Lily, do you have any plans tonight?" my roommate Alice asked me, breaking me out of my thoughts.

"Oh, no. You and Frank are doing something, right?" I replied. Alice and her boyfriend, Frank Longbottom, had been going out since fourth year. Everyone expected them to stay together, forever.

"Yes. Are you sure there isn't someone you would like to spend the day with?" Alice asked, smiling at me. I suspected she was hinting about James. She always was telling me to just take a chance, and go out with him. Told me that maybe I would be surprised.

"No, Alice. There is no one I would like to spend the day with." I replied, emphasizing on the 'no one', giving her a stern 'we-are-not-talking-about-this-again' look.

Alice just laughed. "Alright then. Have fun." She then preceded to walk out of the room, with the three other girls, leaving me alone to my thoughts.

I decided I would go to the Common Room, since it was always nice and cozy there. However, as soon as I walked in, I immediately regretted it. For there, sitting around in a circle, were the oh so great Marauders; James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew. They stopped talking and turned to look at me.

"What, no date tonight Evans?" Sirius asked, looking at James.

"I could say the same to you four. What happened to the screaming fan girls? Their hearts must be broken tonight." I replied, honestly shocked that they didn't have dates, with practically the whole female population of the school to choose from.

"No, we have dates." I rolled my eyes. Of course they did. What was I thinking? "Well, everyone but James." Sirius stated.

That shocked me. James Potter, without a date for Valentines Day? That was certainly a surprise. All of a sudden, they were back in a huddle whispering to each other. Quite loudly, I must say. I could hear bits of "Ask her" and "Slap me". I laughed at that one. Then I realized something. They were trying to get Potter to ask me out. Oh no. I wanted to run out, and I knew I should, but for some reason, my legs were glued to their spot. Damn. They then broke apart, James walking slowly closer to me. **Run Lily. Run, while you have the chance!**

"Uh...Lily?" James asked me. Too late now. He was really nervous though. It was kind of cute. No Lily. You can't say that. Wait...he's waiting for you to answer him. Right.

"Potter?" I said in reply.

"Um.....do you want to go to Hogsmead with me today? Like, a date?" he asked. His face was getting redder every second.

I waited before I answered. Did I want to go to Hogsmead with him? Did I even like him like that? Well, I did want to go out tonight, and he is asking. And remember what Alice always told me "You might be surprised"? Okay. I had my answer.

I looked up at James, anxiously awaiting my answer. I took a deep breath, and said "Sure."

James looked at me, disappointed. "Oh, well then. Okay--wait. Did you say yes?"

I just nodded my head. In the back I could see the rest of the Marauders exchanging money. Typical, typical.

"Alright then! Come on, Lilykins, let's go!" James exclaimed, taking my hand and running through the door. I wasn't even ready, but apparently he didn't care.

I sighed, knowing that this was probably one of the biggest mistakes of my life.

______________________________________________________________________

The first thing we did, was James took me to look at the Shrieking Shack. I had always wondered about that place, and why it was exactly haunted. I had heard stories, but none of them seemed true.

"One of these days, I'm going to tell you the real story of it." James whispered, his warm, hazel eyes looking into my green ones. I nodded my head, and couldn't help but believe him.

After lunch, (he took me to a very nice restaurant, but it was a bit pricey. I had complained that it was too much, but he brushed it off.) we went to Zonkos Joke Shop. Of course, we would, it's James Potter. Surprisingly, he didn't do anything stupid in the shop, and didn't hurt me in any way. After asking him multiple times to go to Honeydukes, we went and he bought me five of my favorite candies. I must say, I was definitely impressed with him. And this 'date' certainly wasn't helping my 'I hate James Potter' feelings towards him.

Before we went back to the castle, we stopped to get some butterbeers. As I sat down at a table, waiting for James to get the drinks, I realized something. Maybe I do like him. After all, he has been nothing but a gentleman, and he knew what my favorite candies were, which was a big plus.

"Here you go, miss Evans. One butterbeer." James said as he sat down, pulling me from my daydreams.

I giggled, "Thank you." Blushing, I took a sip of the drink, it's warm liquid soothing my entire body. Looking around, I noticed that some people were staring. At us.

"Erm, James?" I asked, wondering if he noticed too.

"Yes?"

"Why are people staring at us?" I whispered.

He looked around, apparently he hadn't noticed. "Well, personally, I think they are as shocked as I am that you agreed to go on a date with me. On Valentines Day, to top it off." Blushing, he looked down and drank his butterbeer.

"Oh. I see." I stared at James, him not noticing. He did have nice hair. And his glasses added a nice touch to his face. He was also a marvelous quidditch player, and those arms. He looked up, and we got lost in the moment. I couldn't hear anything anymore, I just saw James. I could tell he was leaning in, closer, and closer.

"Lily, I-" he began. Then we heard a crash, bringing us back into reality.

"Um. Yeah. Erm." I stuttered, knowing what was about to happen.

"Yes well. It is getting quite late. Shall we um...go back?" James asked. I nodded my head in reply.

As we walked outside, I shivered, it was a tad cold. James noticed, and grabbed my hand, pulling me closer. This time, I didn't even think to protest.

When we got into the Common Room, he walked me to the bottom of the stairwell, leading into the girls dorm.

"Well. Thank you for tonight James. It was fun." I smiled. It was the truth, I really did have fun. And I really did like Potter. A lot.

"Yeah, me too. Listen, Lily. I know your probably going to say no but, um. Will you....be my...girlfriend?" He asked me for the hundredth time. But this time, I had a different answer.

I don't know what went through my head at that moment, but I stood on my tip toes, pressing my lips onto his. He didn't retreat, instead, he pulled me closer. I could hear people whispering to each other, some happy, some jealous, but I didn't care. All I knew at that moment all I could think of was James and I. And I was truly happy.

Earlier I said that this was the biggest mistakes of my life. But in reality, this night was one of the greatest mistakes I will have ever made.


End file.
